


Stay

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Volume 8 (RWBY), Winter Switched Sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Salem normally doesn't let Winter stay
Relationships: Salem/Winter Schnee
Kudos: 8





	Stay

“Stay.”

Winter pauses mid-movement, her leg hovering in the air. She turns, her eyes wide in disbelief, to stare at the woman beside her. Salem never wants her to stay; she always kicks Winter out after she’s satisfied. She certainly never comforts Winter after she uses her.

“Stay,” Salem rasps again, her voice hoarse from what they just did. Her talon-like hand wraps around Winter’s bruised wrist and yanks her back into the bed.

The older witch, sorceresses, demon, whatever you want to call her has been different from her father and from Ironwood. She has let her do whatever she wants and has shown her strict motherly approval, so Winter lets Salem pull her into an embrace, one arm at her throat and the other snaking over her hips. Knowing better than to question this unexpected tenderness — and this is tenderness, coming from Salem — Winter simply closes her eyes and tries to sleep.

Moments like this are rare — nonexistent, really. The last time something even remotely close to this had happened was the day she joined her. The same day that green-haired girl betrayed Salem. That same day that girl had worked with Hazel to free Oscar and get him to her sister's friends. That same day where Salem had Winter kill Hazel for his betrayal. 

That was the last time something like this had happened so Winter doesn’t mind when she feels Salem’s nails dig into her skin, or when Salem’s other hand squeezes her throat.

Salem eventually falls asleep, but her hands continue to grip Winter possessively even in slumber, and this more than anything soothes her.

Winter is sure that tomorrow she will be fighting her sister to the death. She knows she either be awarded or punished by Salem depending on how it goes.

She knows it will be the letter.

That knowledge is also soothing.


End file.
